Mahalo E Ke Akua No Keia La - Thanks be to God for this day
by SophieLWhiteUK
Summary: 1 year after the events of season 3's finale and things have been a whirlwind. Steve suffers with the memory of being kidnapped by Wo-Fat's enemies, Chin misses his cousin, Catherine has fallen ill and Kono and Adam are still on the run. But things soon take an even bigger down hill route, when Catherine receives a threatening message, and the Yakuza catch up to Kono and Adam.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys this is my FIRST Hawaii Five-0 fanfiction, so I may have a few things wrong, and minor characters names wrong. But other than that, I think I've got it. Possible ships planned are: Adam/Kono, Steve/Catherine. This story is basically how I see season 4 playing out. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to R and R :) x.

* * *

Mahalo E Ke Akua No Keia La - Thanks be to God for this day.

**- 1 year later after season 3 -**

**-Location: Mauritius-**

_A gun shot rang in his ears, the face of his brother paled, his mouth open and wide in shock as he felt the heat of the bullet run through him. Adam watched and slumped to the ground the same time Michael did; Michael, his brother, the same brother he was hoping he could help get out of the thug life, the same brother he was trying to make amends with, was now dead. And it's all Adam's fault. _

_Adam looked down at his blood stained hands, the gun fell to the floor with a clank. He ran them through his hair, heat stung the back of his eyes as water fell down his cheeks. _

_Michael was still, but soon his eyes pierced open, bulging red eyes, they shot Adam a dirty accusing look. "You did this to me. You killed me. For that bitch." he snapped and Adam cried harder. "She deserves to die," _

_Another shot was fired from nowhere, and Adam turned to see Kono, the love of his life, hold her stomach, she removed her hand and blood pooled on to it. _

_"NO!" Adam screamed_.

Kono's eyes fluttered open once she felt Adam wriggling beside her. She turned on the lamp next to her and rubbed her eyes from sleep. She was used to this routine now, he'd been having the dreams since they left Hawaii. Once he jolted up and sat upright, she could see the sweat beading his skin, the wild frantic look in his eyes as his hands desperately searched for hers. Once he found it, he took it, and gently kissed her knuckles.

Kono always gave him a comforting smile, one that didn't quite meet her worried eyes. They'd spoken about Michael's death, yes, but when they did Kono could never convince Adam that the guilt he was feeling was natural, but all in all Michael's death was an accident. It wasn't on purpose, and then she'd thank him, for saving her life, because had Adam not taken that risk, Kono would be dead. And that seemed to ease him, comfort him just a little.

"Another dream?" she asked rubbing his back and kissing his shoulder.

He nodded and wiped a hand over his face. "I don't want to talk about it."

Kono didn't like the thought of him shutting her out, but considering the circumstances she'd leave it alone. "Okay." she said and rested her head on him.

With a sigh Adam moved her off him, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her hungrily. "Do you feel safe?" he asked.

Kono, clearly confused, looked at him. "Of course. We're in the middle of nowhere, a small island, the only place on your travel list where the Yakuza wouldn't think to look because it's too beautiful. Not to mention we've been moving around every two months." she added. It had been exhausting, but they'd touched down in Mauritius a mere two weeks ago, and they still didn't see any Yakuza or possible hired hit men around. They'd survived just over a year, and they embraced every second they had with each other. "Do you?" she asked after a few moments silence.

"I feel paranoid." he answered. "But I know we're okay, I'm not gonna let anything happen to us." he brushed his lips against hers and Kono wrapped her arms around his. She knew that statement was true, yes, but she also knew the Yakuza were going to be a force of nature, it was only going to be so long until they found them, she just hoped Steve and the Five-O team could find them all first.

* * *

**- Same time. Location - Hawaii-**

Back in Hawaii night falls, the sea is still and shows the night sky in a perfect reflection, almost as if you're looking into a mirror. The sky showed calm, and even the streets seemed calm too. Danny was tucked up in bed, Grace by his side after they'd watched a late night movie in bed from Popcorn night. Chin had finished his date with the lovely woman who worked in the prison, they'd been seeing each other for a year, and were celebrating big time. And Steve was with Catherine, their bodies interlinked with each other as they dreamt of other worlds and felt safe.

But that was about to change.

Adam's place, known as the 'mansion' about town was being loosely guarded. The Yakuza that were on Adam's side, the ones that survived, were still there. They patrolled every day and night, making sure none of Adam's stuff were taken.

"Time to swap shifts." One of the guards said to the other and they gave a little fist bump to each other once they swapped.

The guard left, leaving the other one to stand out front, his hand held the gun tightly as he scanned through the dark. A rustle in the trees caught his attention, but he just put it down to the wind. Three more rustles later and he risked leaving his post to have a look. By the time he got there a pair of human eyes stared back at him. He gasped, pulled his trigger on his gun, and took the shot, just as he did the electric gates behind him moved and groaned as they opened. But he hadn't radioed the guy at control panel and given the okay.

When he turned around a man dressed head to toe in black froze, and it was a showdown. Which one would pull their guns trigger first? A shot fired through the darkness and a body dropped to the floor.

* * *

When morning arrived the Hawaiian people were none the wiser, they carried on with their normal lives. Chin got up, took a surf, came back and got ready for work. Danny was busy preparing Grace for school and Steve was just coming back from his jog.

Catherine pushed bacon around on the fryer, the smell made her a little nauseous as her stomach grumbled, she was so hungry that she felt sick. It wasn't until after the toast had popped that she looked at the front door, awaiting Steve's arrival. She heard footsteps and thought it was him. A form blocked the light from the small window at the top and Catherine wrinkled her nose. She grabbed a gun from the drawer. She'd been living with Steve for six months, and they'd already established several hiding places for their weapons in case of an emergency. And if this was Steve, he would've walked through the door already.

Tip-toeing towards the door a small white card slipped under, she bent down and picked it up as rapid footsteps left the scene. She flicked the card over, some weird symbol, what looked like a triangle with a circle underneath, was on the upper left hand side of the card, in the middle in black font was 'Give us our target - or else'.

The handle on the door rattled and Catherine quickly stuffed the card in her pocket and her gun in the crook of her back, Steve walked in, sweaty, the vest top he wore clung to his abs and Catherine couldn't help but admire it.

"Hey." she grinned.

He grinned back and leaned in for a kiss. "Hey."

The fryer hissed and she cussed loudly, running over to it to flip the bacon over. "I made breakfast. It's a little crispy but you don't mind that right?"

"Not at all. I'll go grab a shower." he pointed up the stairs, as he reached the top his cell phone buzzed and he answered. "McGarrett." he listens to the words of a frantic receptionist, perplexed, Steve stopped walking and turned, getting ready to head down the stairs again if needed. "Whoa, slow down, slow down, what happened?"

"He just turned up...I-I...he's asking for you!" The receptionist at Five-O explained.

"Who?"

"He says he's a friend of Adam's. A member of the Yakuza." her voice shook and McGarrett sighed as he looked at his feet, he wondered if there would ever be a morning where he could take a jog, have a shower, and then eat breakfast with his girl, all in that order. "Keep him there, call Chin and Danny, tell them to be in the office in ten. I'll be there in five." he clicked his phone off and saw Catherine, staring at him from the bottom of the stairs, a plate of breakfast in her hands.

She's unimpressed, but Steve knows that she understands. Both their jobs were rather demanding. "What's happened?" she asked.

Steve rushed down the stairs to her and took some bacon and toast. "Yakuza turned up at the office. Says he's a friend of Adam's."

Catherine's mouth dropped and she clutched her stomach. "Oh...is it the good side, or the bad side of the Yakuza?"

He kissed her forehead and looked deep into her eyes. "That's what I'm about to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Oh my jeez, I thought I'd get one review but I have SEVEN. I'm so glad you guys loved the first chapter, it's really encouraging and gave me plenty of motivation so please keep them coming :3 also thank you for the Follows and Favourites, that means a huge amount as well! I just thought you should all know that I really update on **Wednesday's **and **Saturday's**. As I have quite a busy time with work, school, and writing other things also. I will try and update more than those two days, but when I do update it is normally BIG updates. For example this Chapter is 2,000+ words...yeah.

Anywhoo...I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much as the first one, and I have some big plans in store for the whole story. Thank you thank you thank you, for reading and choosing to read my story, and please remember to R and R :) x.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in Hawaii Five-O, I just own the plot structure I have put in place.

* * *

Chapter Two

Steve got to HQ before everyone else as planned, he greeted the guard and gave him a customary strictly business handshake. Adam had given H5O a list of names before he left, people who could be trusted, and people who could turn. They'd stuck to that list so far, managed to get a few of the bad ones in jail. But right now he was staring at Adam's most trusted friend and security guard, after the last one got killed a year ago.

"How can I help you?" Steve asked, not saying the guys name, it was too risky, if someone over heard they'd look him up and find out he was linked to Adam.

"I think it's better you come and have a look." The guard gestured to the door with his thumbs.

They both walked outside, and the guard popped his trunk. Inside were two rather cold, rather pale bodies. The only real significant thing about them were the red stains on their shirts, and the gaping holes where a bullet sat in each of them.

"Close it now!" Steve turned around and tried to block out the smell of the rotting corpses. He ran his hand over his head and turned to the guard with accusing eyes. "Look I know Adam said you can trust me, and we'd help you out, but we're not gonna help you out with murder, I'm gonna have to book you for this-"

"No." the guard interrupted. "You don't understand, I didn't do this."

Steve placed his hands on his hips and gave the man a cautionary glare. "Who did?"

"I came to swap shifts with Roger, but he was in the bushes like this. The guy next to him was also dead. I don't know who he is. I checked the place for bugs, found nothing, but there was some things missing." the guard closed the trunk and sighed, he placed his hands in his pockets and looked around them, also paranoid, but that's the way he'd been trained to live.

"What?" Steve pushed.

"Adam's computers, files, diaries. All of them. They're gone."

Steve's mind ticked over what that could mean, what locations Adam had on there, if he had all his accounts and money that was helping with the cash withdrawals he and Kono needed to survive, to get food and a place to stay, Steve assumed they wouldn't be stupid enough to use ATM's where they were staying but on halfway places instead. "What was on there?" Although his gut told him he already knew, he just didn't want to hear the answer.

"Considering his personal _and_ business diary was gone...enough."

"Enough to give away locations to where they both might be?"

The guard didn't reply, he simply nodded. "Adam kept a USB drive, a back-up, he'd make us update it before he went out. I have the only copy." the guard broke the chain necklace around his neck, it was silver with a small oval blue pendant on the end, he passed it over to Steve. On closer inspection Steve could make out a thin line, which opened up and revealed the end of a USB stick.

Under any other circumstance Steve wouldn't have taken it, but this was Kono's life on the line, if the Yakuza found out she was alive, or even with Adam, they'd flip a table and wouldn't hesitate to smack her with it. "Thanks, I'll try and keep you updated. Drop the bodies off by the morgue, tell them I'll fill out the paper work."

The guard nodded as Steve returned to the building, Danny's car sped into view, shortly followed by Chin's, Steve looked to his right, waiting for Kono's car to grind to a halt, only to remember that it wasn't there, and it wasn't ever going to be there until they solved the case and helped her out. It was strange to him how the team felt off balance ever since she left.

"Hey, what's going on? I had to drop Grace off at a minders, this seriously couldn't have waited?" Danny asked a little irritated to say the least. Steve knew that Danny wanted to spend every minute of his free time with his daughter, and if that was cut short then he'd never hear the end of it.

"Yeah, where's the fire?" Chin agreed and walked up to him.

Steve looked around them, surveying the ground. A couple of people milled around and he didn't like the idea that one of them could listen in. He nodded and gestured for them to follow him inside.

* * *

Once inside Steve looked at them both. A year without Kono had been tough, they'd hired what they called a receptionist to at least try and fill in the void, but all in all no-one could replace her. However they'd survived. Chin knew most of the things Kono did so he could run surveillance, find photos and footage, and Steve and Danny could do the field work. But it still felt like a great loss, Chin couldn't do the stuff as quickly as Kono could, and when they needed Chin for field work they had to use Catherine to do the base work whilst the receptionist worked the phones.

"Adam's place was raided last night." he announced and both Danny and Chin didn't see the importance of it. Chin was naturally worried for his cousin, but considering she wasn't in Hawaii anymore, there wasn't that much to be concerned about.

"You took my morning away from Grace for _that_?"

Steve gave Danny a dead pan look. "No, I took your morning away for this." he threw the USB on the table and watched as Chin and Danny unfolded their arms, suddenly interested. "It's Adam's back-up drive for his computer. We've got to be careful as I figure a few virus' could be on there, firewalls, links that lead to nowhere, Adam would've been careful. But the guard at the mansion reckons there's enough detail on there to..." Steve paused and looked at Chin, wondering if it was a good idea to tell him his cousin might be in danger. That was the H5O's one weakness but also their greatest strength - family.

Chin's face dropped, he had his suspicions on what could be coming next. "Just say it."

"There's enough detail on there that could give away locations. Places Adam's stayed before, places that are so remote he could go back to them, because no-one but his computer events knew he was going there. Not even Kono."

A silent tension rolled through the room as they stood there and thought about every single outcome that could result from one action of a computer being stolen. Then just as quickly as they stopped, they kicked in to gear again. Chin pressed various commands on the consol and Danny and Steve rolled off with each other various people who could've been hired by the bad side of the Yakuza to do this. They brought up Adam's list, plus Michael's previous companions.

"I'm bringing up CCTV to the mansion now, see if we can spot who did this." Chin announced which brought the other two to silence.

Chin brought the feed up on the big screen and they narrowed their eyes to watch carefully and intimately at the screen. It was green and fuzzy from being placed on to night vision, but it was the only camera available so they had to make do. The time in the right hand corner counted down in seconds and they watched as Roger came on to his shift, and he fist bumped with the other guard before the other guard left. A few minutes after that Roger glared at something that was off screen and it made the trio's faces crumple up.

"What is that?" Danny asked. "Can we get a better look at what he's looking at?"

Chin turned to them and shook his head. "No, the camera was stationary, it couldn't move or turn, it just faced the gates each time."

"So this was planned." Steve thought out loud and the room fell silent at the possibility.

The time passed until Roger walked off screen to the place he'd been staring at. Then faint movement and a shadow showed that a guy walked on screen, obviously dressed in black. As the trio watched they couldn't see Roger, but the guy in black froze on screen, obviously being caught. A light glinted and then a flash from both sides emitted - guns - the guy walked off screen then came back a couple seconds later with more men.

Steve, Danny, and Chin watched as the place was looted within fifteen minutes, they took Adam's computer, printer, books, and anything else they thought looked useful. After they were done, they closed the gates then walked off screen. Chin fast forwarded it till the guard came back, and then he stopped the tape.

"This was a planned operation, no-one can take that much amount of stuff in fifteen minutes without skilled and planned preparation. Chin can you see if you can de-pixelate the image, see if we can catch any of the guys faces, or a symbol, crest, mark, or anything. Danny and I will go to Adam's place, see if we can find any clues there-"

"Uh guys," the receptionist cleared her throat from the entrance of the room, they all turned to her and cocked their heads.

"Yeah?" Steve asked not liking the fact that he was interrupted.

"I just had a phone call from Billy Kenoi, the Mayor of Hawaii."

The trio exchanged glances.

"There's been a murder, apparently this guy was a close friend to Billy, he wants you guys to investigate...immediately." she announced and waited for an answer, but got none.

"Tell him he's going to have to wait." Steve answered and turned back around to sort his team out.

"That's, not, really, an option." The receptionist gave a nervous smile, showing her perfect set of white teeth which contrasted not so well with her bright red lipstick. The receptionist used to work for the Mayor, she'd come with high expectations and a good recommendation, but Steve worried if she was really H5O material, all she seemed to care about were her nails, hair, and appearance.

"Why not?" his voice was rough with irritation.

"Because he anticipated that you'd say that, and he's willing to shut H5O down for illegal activities."

"Illegal activities, what illegal activities?" Danny questioned, spacing out his legs and crossing his arms in defence.

The receptionist simply raised her brown brows, as if to indicate that they knew exactly what illegal activities, as she was pretty sure last time she checked, beating up potential suspects in interrogations was strictly a no-no unless they were dealing with a terrorist.

Steve sighed and turned to Chin. "Keep working on that CCTV, Danny and I'll go and deal with this."

Danny gave a gruff of irritation before he followed Steve and walked out to his car.

* * *

Catherine flipped the card in her hand, she'd stared at it all morning, tried to work out which gang could've sent it and if it was about Wo Fat. More importantly she wanted to know why they'd risk turning up to their house, the one place that was supposed to be safe.

She tapped away at her keyboard, trying to ignore the card that was staring her right in the face, but every time she sat back and took a second to think she'd find herself looking at it. A twisting feeling in her stomach made her feel sick, and she wondered if it was because of the card.

The card worried her, brought memories of a year ago, the night that she got the phone call from Chin and Danny, the words 'Steve's been taken' had echoed around in her head, and it was in that moment she realized just how much he meant to her. She remembered that she got to the scene twice as fast as she should've, breaking every speed limit there was. The high security prison was a mess, a blood bath, uniforms were scattered everywhere, and there was a giant hole in the metal door. On the other side two guys that Steve obviously managed to get off him, were splayed on the floor, their eyes lifeless. And worst of all Wo Fat was gone. As if to add to the chaos.

Danny's face had also been quite the picture, he had been ordering the officers around, telling them what to do and losing his temper when they didn't react fast enough.

Catherine shook her head from the nightmare memory and bit her lip, she didn't show Steve the card because the last thing he needed was not to be able to sleep in his own home, yeah he had the nightmares, but at least he was sleeping. No, it was down to her to sort this out, and if it was anybody really nasty then she'd tell him. She cast looks around her until she was sure that no-one would see her sway from her work. She pulled up the data base for symbols and crests, and started to route through them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys, as promised, on a Wednesday, a new Chapter. Hope you like it! And thank you so so so so so so much for all your reviews, favs, and follows, they really help keep me motivated with writing chapters :3 x.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hawaii Five-O, nor did I produce the characters and such. I just produced the base plot for this story.

* * *

Chapter Three

Danny rolled the window up to his car and watched as Steve concentrated on the road up ahead whilst he drove. Danny never understood why Steve didn't let him drive, in emergencies he understood - Steve could always control the car easier when he drove fast - but this wasn't an emergency, it was just a stroll up to a crime scene.

"You know I'm starting to wonder if there's ever going to be a day where I get to drive my own car." Danny commented.

Steve gave a sideways smirk and shook his head. "You drove it to HQ didn't you?"

Danny grumbled and crossed his arms as he looked out at the rushing scene blurring past them. Once they arrived at the location, Steve rolled the car into view and cut the engine. Danny was just about to get out when he noticed that Steve was on his phone, his thumbs tapped away.

"Oh, I'm sorry are you too busy?" he asked, one leg was out of the car the other in.

Steve looked up and then back down at his phone. "I'm texting Doris."

Danny placed his other foot back in the car and closed the door with a sigh. He waited for Steve to finish his text before he talked. "Why?"

Steve looked out the car, the officers were peeling crime scene tape across an alleyway where the press were flashing their cameras, trying to get a good view of the mayors close friend at his worst. Like vultures stalking free already-dead meat.

"Hey." Danny pushed. "What's going on?"

Steve sighed and looked at his phone. His mum text back 'will do'. "Something isn't adding up." he spoke and made eye contact with Danny. "I mean, why now? Why here? What made them make their move _now_?"

Danny stayed silent in contemplation, the same questions running through his head, he knew Steve was talking about the Yakuza, he knew that there was an answer but he wasn't sure they were going to get it any time soon. "That's why you're texting Doris?"

"She was the last person to see them, she probably put some sort of tracker on them, or found out some kind of way to trace them. She has connections." Steve shrugged and unclipped his seat belt. "We just need to know they're safe." By _they_ Danny knew that Steve actually meant Kono.

"Okay." Danny nodded and they both got out the car. They nodded to a few officers and walked up to the FBI.

"My name is Commander-"

"McGarrett, I know. I'm Agent Aspen." The officer introduced herself and shook Steve's hand. Before they knew it she was leading them over the crime scene tape and towards the body. "This here is Freddie Gardner, he was found shot this morning, a little after two hours ago. The coroner is working on a TOD, and we should have ballistic reports from the bullet soon. The Mayor rang, said you were head of the case."

Danny frowned at her. "Then what are the FBI doing here?"

Agent Aspen turned to face a colleague and nod at them, they both watched as she was handed some files. She licked her finger and flicked through the file till she found what she wanted and handed the piece of paper to them. "This is Outa Tanaka, he's an old worker for the head of the Japanese mob, the Yakuza. He was spotted arriving in Hawaii two days ago."

Steve and Danny looked at each other, with the same expression of 'what the hell'?

"Why weren't we informed of this?" Steve asked.

"Because he entered the border with an illegal passport. But it was such a good damn forgery that customs only picked it up after they did a facial req. He's in custody now, but we wanted to be alerted of any type of murder around the area just in case other Yakuza members slipped through the vine."

Steve wiped his mouth and took a deep and calming breath, irritated that the FBI didn't tell his team sooner. "I'm gonna need to speak to Outa."

"That's not going to happen." she replied and took the paper from him to place it neatly back in her organized file.

"Why not?" Steve's voice was high with clear annoyance.

"We're reviewing you and your teams involvement with the Yakuza, we have been for a while now, ever since Kona Kalakaua's intimate relationship with Adam Noshimuri."

Steve let out a low growl and Danny placed a hand on his chest and stared his best friend straight in the eyes. "You need to calm down, okay?"

"You're going to get me a meeting with Outa." Steve ignored Danny's words and pointed a finger at Aspen.

"That's not going to happen."

"Make damn well sure it's going to happen, because I need a meeting with him for a case, you don't give that to me then you explain yourself to the mayor."

Aspen glared back at Steve and tightened her jaw. "I'll see what I can do. In the meantime we need you to report your results back to us." she flicked her hair back and sashayed away from the pair.

Danny waited a few moments until he saw Steve breathe evenly again. "You okay?"

"I'm okay." Steve shook loose his limbs.

"Alright, lets work this case, then we've done a favour for the Mayor, after that we can work on getting the FBI to let us talk to Outa. Okay?"

Steve found himself focusing with Danny's words and he nodded, taking a few deep lungfuls of air and they looked at their victim.

The coroner stood up and turned to face them. "So he died near enough three hours ago. It was a long distance shot. I need to run proper tests but I'm figuring that the shot fired at the end of either side of the alley." He wrote down in pen on his clip board and Steve and Danny said their 'thank you' to him before they went and talked to the witness.

The witness was a short haired dark man, someone who was shaking uncontrollably, he looked pale and both Steve and Danny could tell that this was his first witness of a crime. An officer tried to calm him down and explained to him that Five-O were going to be talking to him before they left.

"Hey," Steve nodded to the guy and the guy kept his eyes on the ground. "We need you to tell us what happened here."

"I-I...I was just taking out the trash." He stuttered and closed his arms around himself tighter.

Steve clicked his fingers and the guy snapped his head up to look at him, he flinched slightly and took a step back. "I need you to look at me,"

"Take some deep breaths," Danny instructed.

"And tell us what happened."

"I was having an argument with my wife, and I took out the trash, I heard two guys mumbling, the dead guy passed this other guy some money, then there was a gunshot, I ducked and dropped to the floor." he paused, reliving the moment again in his head, the gun shot still rung in his ears. "When I got back up again, that man was dead, the other one gone. So I called 911."

Steve patted the guy on the back, making him jump. "Thanks, you did real good. Now we're going to hand you back over to this officer here so we can get a written report." Steve gave the officer a look, and the officer immediately knew what they had to do. They flipped out their notebook and started to talk to the witness as Danny and Steve walked away.

"What are we thinking here?" Steve asked. "Exchange gone wrong?"

"Yeah, but an exchange of what?"

"Drugs?" Steve suggested. "We'll go back to HQ, find out more about the guys past and previous convictions and associations."

"Right-O." Danny nodded and they walked towards the car.

* * *

- Mauritius - Exact Location: Classified -

Champagne glasses chinked as a waitress walked past. The hotel's restaurant was packed. It was nothing like the five star hotels Adam was used to, but he didn't mind. The food wasn't terrible and it was four stars, so not a complete downgrade for him. But none of that mattered, not when he had Kono with him.

Kono was none the wiser, she enjoyed the sun they were having, she wasn't really bothered about the fact they were on the run from possible hit-men and the Yakuza in general. She knew they would be able to take them, she knew they would be able to run when the time was right.

She placed a napkin on her lap as the waitress finally brought their food over and placed it on the table. She gave a small bow before leaving.

"I like it here." Kono announced after a few small mouthfuls.

Adam let out a huff laugh. "Maybe we should stay here, permanently."

Her nose wrinkled up at the idea. As much as she liked visiting remote locations, she would always prefer Hawaii, it was her home, the place where her family were, where her job is...was? She wasn't sure which tense to use anymore.

"I'm sorry." Adam reached out and squeezed her hand. "That was dumb, we're not going to stay here, we'll find a way to get back home."

Kono gave an attempt of a smile and squeezed his hand back. "I know we will. Hey, maybe we can get back sooner rather than later?" she suggested.

"How so?"

She bit her lip and released her hand so she could wipe her food away from her mouth. "How many close shaves have we had in the past year?"

Adam thought about it for a moment. "Four, maybe five?"

"Exactly. And they were all in the first what, eight months?" she asked and he nodded, not seeing her point, he kept his hand on the table though, ready for when she wanted to put it back again. "We haven't seen, or heard from anyone or thing, since then. Maybe we could go home after a few more weeks here?"

Adam sighed and looked down at his lap. He knew she wanted to go home, but he wasn't sure he could risk that yet. Both their lives now hung in the balance, that much was clear after the third close shave, when they looked for Kono first and not Adam - that nearly ended badly. "We can't risk it. We have to wait for Doris' signal. Or Chin's."

She pursed her lips and nodded. "Yeah...I guess."

Adam leant forward and caressed her cheek with his hand. "We'll get back home. One day, we'll get back home."

It was weird how the simple movement of his thumbs brushing against her cheek, and the words that left his lips, comforted her. She stood up, so she could lean towards him and place a soft kiss on his lips. "One day." she whispered against them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

-Hawaii-

Chin sat at his desk and stared at a picture of him and Kono, he missed her, he missed their morning surf together, their late night drinks as a team. And although he didn't like Adam, he missed the way her eyes lit up every time she talked about something good he did. It had been little over a year, yes, but he wasn't giving up hope that he'd see her again sometime soon. Especially as it helped him get through the days a lot quicker.

A photo loaded on the screen at the same time an email popped up, Chin tilted his head to the side as he read the e-mail then looked at the photo, it was of a documented police report. Immediately he stood up and walked into the main room where Danny and Steve just walked in.

"Guys, look at this." he tapped on the touch screen keys and brought up some photos. "This is Scott Gardner."

"Gardner, as in our dead guy Gardner?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. But this is his son. He kind of got in trouble for drug possession in his high school, and he's been going to rehab since."

"You think he killed his Dad?" Danny asked whilst Steve stood behind him, patient. That was the thing about Danny, he was quick to judge, a fast thinker, but sometimes...a little too fast.

"No. I think his Dad was going to a drug dealer."

"A drug dealer?" Steve arched a brow.

"A drug dealer. You see I did what Kono would've done, I had the coroner from the crime scene send the evidence to Max, who had a look at it, and found a substance on the vic's thumbs," he paused and Steve and Danny both waited for him to finish, "it was cocaine."

Steve unfolded his arms and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, his mind was too busy processing.

"Okay, that settles it, we gotta go talk to the son." Danny turned around and patted Steve on the chest. "Come on big boy."

"Here I was thinking this was my team," Steve turned around with a roll of his eyes and they left.

* * *

They pulled up to a mansion, literally, a mansion. The Noshimuri mansion was small, but locals called it a mansion because of the stylish complex it had. This mansion, however, was huge. Three floors to be exact, a stone driveway with a centre piece tree in the middle, and marble steps to the porch included. Danny and Steve walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Then rang the door bell, which was ten times louder than on a normal house due to its sheer size. You could hear the echo of the ring roll down the halls, even from outside.

"Well, man I'd love to be this rich." Danny commented as they waited for the tap of heels to come closer.

"Really?" Steve asked and levelled out his shoulders so his body language showed strictly business.

"Yeah, I bet they even have a swimming pool out back, that would be fun." Danny moved his head around to see if he could have a look through the frosted glass at the sides of the door, but instead he saw a figure who opened the door. A woman, tall and slim, middle aged, blinked at them both, then at the car behind them.

"Chevrolet Camaro...nice car. Personally I prefer the classics, the _older_ Impala's, for example." she shrugged and leant against the side of the door, arms folded. "What can I help you gentlemen with?"

"I'm Commander McGarrettt this is Detective Sergeant Williams, we have a few questions regarding your son Scott Gardner."

The woman stood up straight and a look of surprise was genuine on her face. "Uh...sure, sure, come in." she gestured and waited till they were inside when she finally closed the door. "I'll call for him now." she walked over to an internal phone and pressed a button. The boys looked around the open entrance which showcased a circular marble stair case that led to a balcony.

"_This guy was loaded_." Danny whispered to Steve who ignored him in return.

"Yeah, you need to come down stairs, now." her voice was stern, one that only a mother could use. When she hung up she turned to them both and plastered a smile on her fake face. "What has he done this time? Because I'll tell you this, he's really been working hard in the rehab programme."

Steve pursed his lips. "Nothing ma'am. We're actually here about his father's death."

Her smile faded and she looked to the ground, swallowing hard.

"We're very sorry for your loss." Steve added and she shrugged as Scott came down the stairs. He looked a lot more worse for wear. His eyes had giant bags under them, he looked sweaty, his hair stuck to his face, and his eyes were bloodshot.

Danny had seen this way too many times before, when he was a cop in New Jersey. It was obvious to him that he was a recovering drug abuser. And normally it was the rich kids.

"Scott Gardner?"

Scott just about managed to nod at Steve's question.

"My name is Commander McGarrett this is my partner Detective Sergeant Steve Williams, could we possibly ask you a few questions?"

Scott sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his hand shakily, he gave another short nod and shuffled into the living room, his mom walking beside him. Once they were sat down Steve leant forwards, Danny narrowed his eyes.

"We've had some recent evidence which suggests your Dad met with a drug dealer on the night he died." Steve announced and Scott's lower lip trembled. He sniffed harder this time and tears fell from his cheeks. "Do you know any reason why?" Steve raised a brow.

"I mean considering your past with drugs, it's a little suspicious." Danny interjected.

"Oh no my husband would never deal with drugs, or even touch the stuff." Mrs Gardner shook her head and huffed, she rubbed her sons shoulders affectionately.

"With all due respect Mrs Gardner, we found a substance on his fingers, it was cocaine. The same drug your son was convicted of possessing and taking."

Scott cried a little harder and rubbed his pounding head. "He was getting me a score."

Mrs Gardner immediately removed her hands from her son and shuffled sideways.

Scott continued. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm going cold turkey." he rubbed his hands fast and shook slightly. "L-Last night I got really bad. To the point I told Dad to lock me in my room. He did. But...I think I must've scared him, or asked him for drugs to see me through, or something. I don't remember." he put his head in his hands. "I just remember him telling me 'okay' and then he took my cell phone and called my dealer. He took my dark hoodie with him, and then he left."

Steve and Danny mentally pictured it in their minds before something clicked.

"Have you had any threats recently?" Steve asked. "Anyone attempting to take your life?"

Scott was close to laughing. "Almost every day. People at school...they don't really like me."

"We're going to need a list." Steve announced and Mrs Gardner perked her head up.

"You don't think a _child_ would be capable of doing this?"

"Well kids can be cruel Mrs Gardner." Danny commented and shot her a look, she sank a little in her chair and kept quiet.

"And we're going to need the name and number of your dealer." Steve added and Scott looked unimpressed, deflated even. "You're going cold turkey for a reason, you're not going to need another score sometime soon, so pass it up. Also we're going to put you in protective custody, I'll send someone over with a team to watch over you."

With a sigh Scott's shaky hands reached for a pen and paper and he wrote down contacts, numbers, and anything else he could think of before he passed it to Steve. The pair said thank you to them both before they left the house and was on the road again.

"Where to next?" Danny asked.

"Text Chin, tell him to meet us at the dealers house, bring arms." Steve said as he dialled Catherine's number.

* * *

Catherine had spent close enough to two hours searching through signs and symbols and she found three potential suspects. She printed them off and went over to a guy she knew would be able to help her. He had been surveying different gangs for a while, so she knew it would be quicker for him to do the search, plus he owed her one after she saved his ass when he turned up late three weeks ago.

"Hey, could you run this for me?"

"Sure thing Catherine." he took the sheet and froze. "What's this for?"

"Do you know any of them?" she asked.

He looked at them one more time. "I have an idea, but the idea isn't pretty."

Catherine leant over and drew a symbol. "I saw this symbol the other day, I need to know if any of those three gangs could've changed their symbol, sign or crest over the years. Could you do that for me?"

He sucked in a breath and nodded. "Sure. It'll take me a few hours."

Catherine nodded and sat down in the chair, her temperature had been rising all day and she turned the fan on next to her.

"You okay?" the guy asked as her cell phone vibrated.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine, just think I might be coming down with flu or something." she flipped open her phone after she saw it was Steve and smiled. "Hey Steve, what's up?"

"Don't hate me but I need you to look after a drug addict." she heard the hum of the Chevrolet in the background.

"What?" she sighed and rubbed her head.

Steve paused, noticing the deflated tone of her voice. "Are you okay?" his concern was clear.

"Yeah...yeah, no, I'm fine, how long would you be if I looked after the addict?"

"Depends how long till we finish the case, but if you're not up for it, I'll send someone else."

Catherine swallowed and shook her head. "No, I'm fine, it'll pass, text me the address, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright, thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." she smiled, the warmth in her heart buzzed and she smiled as she hung up.

"Already said the big three words I see."

"Shut up Doug." she chuckled and stood up, she felt a little dizzy at first but soon found her footing.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Doug asked.

"Yeah...come on, it's flu, I've had a lot worse."

Doug chuckled in response and shook his head as he tapped away at his computer and scanned Catherine's logo in. "Do you want me to text you when I get the results?"

"Yes please." Catherine waved her hand as she walked out the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Heya guys, anyone worked out who did the murder yet? Or what's wrong with Catherine and who is threatening her and Steve? Comments would be awesome, and I hope you're enjoying this story, things are going to start heating up real soon.

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to R and R :3 x.


End file.
